


Morte Jeune

by TearsOfAvalon



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAvalon/pseuds/TearsOfAvalon
Kudos: 2





	Morte Jeune

Heir to Constantinople   
Carrying your warp spasm  
With no sight or memory  
A drive and hunger easily tripped

Carry your virtue  
But not so close you fall ill  
Temper your will  
With fire and blood

Among the last to fall  
Let the stars reward you  
This life and next  
Then beyond


End file.
